The Patakis
by Little Apricot
Summary: Let the record show that Helga G. Pataki being of sound mind to the ample breast size and the occasional corny knock knock joke, I couldn't care less what anyone thought of me. -L.Apricot
1. Chapter 1

-No flames, only review and NICELY give constructive criticism.

-thanks.

-L. Apricot

* * *

The Patakis Part One

The rumors of my promiscuity have been greatly exaggerated. Let the record show that Helga G. Pataki being of sound mind to the ample breast size and the occasional corny knock knock joke, I couldn't care less what anyone thought of me. Although I did when I was a kid in grade school and because I'm being judged by a jury of my peers, I will attempt to insert `like' and `totally' into my life as much as possible. So here it goes... I confess I'm, in no small part, to blame for the vociferous gossip, but - for anyone hoping that the sizzling details of my sordid past will provide you with a reason to lock the door and make love to a dollop of your sister's moisturizing lotion - you'll be gravely disappointed.  
Look, I just need to set the record straight and what better way to do that, than to write about it? Let's begin by saying that there are two sides to every is my side, the right one.

Now I have done a lot of things in my day. And one of them is lie. And boy did I lie… A lot.

And it wasn't your occasional, "Oh I forgot to set my alarm." Oh no, I did way worse than that.

(Beat Starts) - Joan Jett - Bad Reputation

My family is not the best, I have an alcoholic mom, a blowhard dad and a perfect sister. And that's not the worst problem.

I am absolutely the only one with a brain… therefore, the only one in the family that doesn't belong. The black sheep. I am sure that many of you thought that I am some punk rock chick that loves to go to mosh pits and get high. But to be honest…. I am what they call a loser.

I know, I know… I used to be relatively well known as the bully of ps.118 but I am no longer in grade school. I am in high school.

* * *

Helga groaned loudly as the wail of her alarm clock pounded in her ears. Being below 30, she stuck her hand out and pounded loudly against her table, searching for her clock only to end up pushing the clock down and dropping it to the ground. She shot up and grabbed the plug and pulled it out, and growled internally, "Way to start the morning helga." Helga then shoved her hand under her pillow and pulled out her cellphone.

Ever since Helga pushed her dad to make a investment in this company called B-Mobile. He made more than 3 million dollars in the 4th week. Yes he is under someone and he gave up his entire beeper business. But, they're rich… filthy rich.

Helga grabbed her black jeans and pink tank over her long sleeve and truckers hat and slipped on her combat boots and tossed her backpack on her shoulder. "What the hell in store today.." And with that she slammed the door behind her.

Phoebe was waiting outside with her camry, dressed with a smile and her preppy look, ready to become a secretary. "How did you sleep Helga?"

"Just fine Phoebe, I love waking up and have to waste 8 hours of my life learning about something simple for an entire week that was easy enough to be shown in a single day." She held her hands by her cheek and smiled a fake smile and giggled sarcastically.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and smiled, "No need to be hostile helga, I got you a coffee and croissant." Helga grabbed the coffee and smiled, "Oh, how I love you my darling friend." Helga playfully pushed Phoebe's arm, "Alright, time for the second week of high school."

Driving into the parking area, Phoebe found parking quickly and Helga got out of the car and sighed, the typical teenage high school.

Crossing the street to get into the school, blaring rock music was pounding out of a old jeep window. Helga walked by all the different groups of kids and she sees cheerleaders jumping around, and guys standing around drooling over those little perfect princesses. And curly, the freak sitting behind a post taking pictures of the cheer squad and their captain, Miss. Rhonda Wellington Lloyd. Helga started jogging up the steps and turned back to see her best friend meeting up with her football hunk, Gerald Johansen… man, she looked so happy. Helga sighed and looked down and started to head towards the door and slammed into the chest of a blonde boy… Helga growled and got her bag and turned around and retorted, "Why don't you look where you're going you stup-id…" Helga stopped and looked at the boy with blonde cowlick strands of hair and sighed, "f-football head…. What a pleasant surprise." Arnold got up and fixed his shirt and smiled, "Hey Helga, Sorry I wasn't looking." Helga grabbed his hand and smirked, "Why, too busy gawking over other girls again, Arnoldo? Or you tired of walking right too." Helga stomped past him before he could say anything back and sighed and turned and walked away.

Helga slammed into the end of the hallway and cornered herself and caught her head with her hand and breathed out hysterically. "Oh GOD!"

I thought Arnold wasn't going to come to high school…. He told everyone he was going to go to San Lorenzo with his parents for the next couple of years and he was gone all summer but now… NOW here he is?! Helga faced the wall and grunted and punched the wall and sighed, "He just… he just wanted us to stop talking because Lila finally wanted to be with him, or maybe he just wanted to be with someone else." Helga mumbled. Helga slid down and the bell rang, "Stupid football head…"'

* * *

Okay this is a short first chapter to test the waters. If you like it leave a review, I will start working on the first chapter today and see if i want to post it soon. Thanks for reading.

-L. Apricot.


	2. Chapter 2

Due to high demand. I decided to write another chapter.

Thanks for reading.

Again no flames, just state your review… NICELY.

The Patakis: What happened to 'US'

Although the all mighty, Helga G Pataki loves to sit around and lounge in a library all day and be a mutant… compared to all the girls. I really didn't find any goal or amusement in showing off my tits and being a slut or being a hot virgin that the whole school wanted to pound and every girl wanted to be. But the sad thing is that…

I really wanted to.

Don't get me wrong and think I went soft and am a total idiot for wanting to do so. I am human, and I guess it feels good to be wanted. But unfortunately, in order to understand what no longer being wanted feels like… feels like. You need to know what being wanted is like.

And don't get mad, I said was going to insert 'like' and 'totally', right?

* * *

Arnold. My football headed love god and sexy hair boy. Oh how I worshiped him. Boy was I stupid to think he ever wanted a girl like me. I was just bait… bait for the other girls to realize, how handsome he looked sitting next to me. How amazing he was for putting up with me. And how unfortunate that his ex, treated him so badly. I guess all he wanted me for was reputation.

A boy's rep is all he has. And I thought all men were indifferent to Arnold, but I guess all of that was proven today. And no, I am not blowing this out of proportion.

Arnold and I dated for 5 months in secret and 2 years in public and broke up unexpectedly in the summer of the end of 8th grade.

Although I did have a good relationship with him. WHICH I WILL NOT GET INTO DETAIL BECAUSE IT'S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS.

It ended because of my… lie.

What lie? Lets just say, I should have had my feelings in check before I opened my mouth.

* * *

 _Arnold looked up at helga and held her cold hands in his, "Helga, I… I really want to make this work. But I need to go to san lorenzo this summer. And I don't know how long it's going to take." Helga stayed silent and looked across his shoulder, staring blankly at nothing._

 _"Helga… I mean it, I want you to wait for me and be patient with me. Like how I have been all these years. I am coming back. I just don't know when or how long it could be, please I **love** you…"_

 _Helga's gaze shot up and looked at Arnold with a repulsed look, and with that she shoved his hands away, "L- **Love**?! You say you love me but, you're leaving me here. Abandoned like some little puppy who you think is going to wait for you? Are you slow?! I don't need you. I could do just fine, go to your stupid san-no-where-zo and leave me alone and don't ever speak to me ever." Helga stood up and began to turn to walk away to feel a tight grip pull her back._

 _"Let.. GO!" Helga sneered._

 _"NO, YOU don't ever listen to me. YOU claim to have loved me since you were four. But it seems like YOU don't. So if you want me to leave, I WON'T! Because unlike you, I actually show you how I feel and trust you Helga. I know you have been loyal and never cheated or-"_

 _Helga pulled her arm back and shot a scorned look, "How do you know I haven't done something?"_

 _Arnold looked at helga with an abashed look, "W-what…? Helga, I don't care if its a stupid accidental kiss or your heat of the moment crap that you had with Brainy in the jungle."_

 _"I did it._

 _With a guy._

 _In my room…_

 _Last summer."_

 _Arnold scoffed, "Oh really? With who?"_

 _"None of your business, go worry about the girls you'll meet in the jungle. You'll have plenty of girls there." Helga turned her back to Arnold and stood there silently groaning, she crossed her arms against her chest viciously._

 _Arnold shook his head and waved his arm, "You're bluffing, you… you know we were going to wait. Wait for something special someday in the future. I trusted you…I was never going to go to San Lorenzo for a girl. I was going to help my parents build homes for the elderly people. I was going to write you every single day. I was going to prove to you that my **love** for you was able to go the distance. And you… you JUST-"_

 _Helga growled, "UGH, save it for someone who cares. And leave me the hell alone. This trip is an easy way out and your ' **love** ' statement was just a petty reason for you to get out of this relationship. And I want nothing to do with you." Helga grabbed her hands in her pockets and began to walk away. Arnold began to walk towards her and reached his hand out for her "Helga, Please just listen, I know you didn't-" Helga stopped and looked at his hand and shoved it away._

 _"Goodbye Arnold."_

 _Arnold stood there with his hand outstretched silently._

* * *

Yeah I know, of course, immediately I knew that the little white lie I told to the one love of my life in the park would come back to bite me in the ass. However, even I - who my  
fourth grade teacher stated on my report card `has an imagination that should be quickly expunged' -had no idea how quickly this article of fiction would spread.  
Little did I know that, Arnold called his best friend and Gerald and Gerald being the gatekeeper of legends… and GOSSIP. Gerald went off and told the entire school that I lost my V-Card to a weird guy from the 12th grade. And from there, more tall tales were spread and the information in the school became a ferocious game of telephone where I was on the other end and curly the freak 'knew' that I was selling myself for money in the back alleyway by slausens.

So, while I would never have classified myself as a wallflower,  
I was now the center of attention and who doesn't love that? Jeez,if I'd known that losing my virginity would create such a new persona for myself, I'd have lied about it sooner… wait nevermind. That's just weird. Although the slight increase of attention lasted long and hard, pun intended. Eighth grade sucked. So, there I am I'm feeling like the cat's ass, because everyone thinks I've been I am a bitch for cheating on Arnold. I'm surprised at how empowered I felt by this prevarication. I wonder to myself, would I feel this invigorated if I had actually let some gross 12th grade high school kid violate me in my heavily guarded house and not to mention camera infested room? Probably not.

I guess if you make a bad decision and decide to lie, Just make sure you're ready to live  
with the consequences.

Well, actually, I just told one person and - well - you know how these things work in the adolescent world.

It got bad, and I am sure… No POSITIVE. Arnold is behind all of this. And he seems to be going outside where all the cheerleaders were at, so judging by his choice of step, I am allowed to make this assumption about him and his lousy taste in women… me included sister.

Now, How do I stand Gerald, knowing he is my best friends boyfriend and that he hates my guts?

Simple. I don't ever come in contact with him.

And about Arnold, I want nothing to do with him. I hate his stinking guts and I loathe the very day I had fallen in love with him. Because no matter how much I say I hate him. I know I can't deny… I love him, with every inch of my life and soul. I love him so much it disgusts me.

Well now you know, what happened.

How was it, were you expecting more you leach… I must stop talking to myself.

* * *

Okay here is chapter one, I am highly inspired to make this a series rather than a episode each. How is it… I don't know how I did with the confrontation with Arnold and Helga but, I hope it didn't suck completely.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, so many reviews and messages.

I am glad you guys love to read this, I know I should be making y'all wait but…

I can't so…

Here is chapter 3.

* * *

The Patakis: One missed call

Helga waited out the door steps of the high school and saw the empty parking lot.

"Phoebe should have been here by now."

She pulled her cell phone out and looked at the time that read 3:35 pm.

"Have you seen Arnold, ugh he is so hot!" a cheerleader shrieked. Helga ducked down and pulled her hat down. She then peeked up and looked at the prissy cheerleaders and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Amanda, we are so not supposed to talk about our Captain's crush in that way! It is so not profesh." the cheerleader snapped her fingers, "At least I know how to make a man happy and not make him my slave." they continued to walk and giggle and Helga snarled and shook her head.

"What the fu-"

"Hey Helga.."

Helga jumped and turned around, " A-arnold! W-what are you doing… here.. You stupid football head why are you spying on me?!" Helga shoved her hand in the air and Arnold backed away before he got whacked, "N..No. but I know you were." he threw a smirk her way but she wasn't buying it. She sat back down and put her fist against her cheek, "What do you want Arnold."

Arnold looked around and sat down. Signing he looked at the sole of his shoes.

"I wish I could take back what happened."

Helga furrowed her brows and looked at Arnold in disbelief.

"What are you.."

Arnold cut her off, " Look I know you had a right to be mad, and I didn't go after you and I truly want to take back every word I said because… because…"

Helga closed her eyes and shoved her face in her hands. _'don't say it … DON'T say it.'_

"I miss you Helga."

Helga stood up and began to walk away, slowly and stopped at a distance and growled, "Arnold, you made a cut so deep and you telling me that you miss me isn't going to make this better. In fact, it makes it worse. So do yourself a favor and leave me alone. I saw you going towards the cheerleaders this morning and I heard Miss. SELF proclaimed princess of the ball Lloyd seems to be crushing on you. So get out of my view, GET out of my life and don't fucking sit here and LIE to my FACE TELLING ME YOU MISS ME WHEN YOU DIDN'T CALL ONCE OR SEND ONE LETTER."

Arnold stood up in disbelief and he pointed onto his chest, "What?! I did send you… I even have-"

Helga looked at parking lot and huffed and began to walk home.

"Helga… HELGA!"

She didn't turn around not even once. But it wasn't because she didn't want to. She was broken, she held onto her books like they held her life. And her face drowned with tears she held her breathe in hopes of her broken heart wouldn't shriek in pain.

* * *

 ** _Okay, I am officially going to get over Arnold. I can do way better and I don't need him._**

 _But he didn't seem mad at you, he actually held his hand out and said, "Hey…a-and he told you he misses you!_

 ** _"HELLO? Were you born last night? He just used you, and when he found out- er… thought you had sex with someone while you were in a relationship with him. He left you and dropped you like a bad dream._**

 _I don't… I don't know anymore…_

Helga's thoughts came to a stop as the door creaked open and Phoebe walked into the room. The curtains were drawn and the room reeked of deathly vibes and the only light being from the doorway that Phoebe brought in. "H-helga? Are you okay? I waited to take you home from school today but you weren't where I pick you up." Phoebe looked at Helga down in a fetus position,and her hair frizzily spilled on her face. Phoebe stood above her in shock.

Helga slowly looked up from her crouched being and stared at Phoebe, glass-eyed she opened her mouth to speak but only a slight whimper spilled out.

"Oh Helga…!" Phoebe ran over and crouched down to her friend and grabbed her and pulled her in her arms, in that moment Helga's lips began to quiver, "Why doesn't he love me Pheebs."

Phoebe looked in Helga's eyes and sighed, "Helga, you need to tell everyone the truth. I can't stand hearing Gerald say all these lies anymore."

Helga placed her palms on the floor and pushed herself up and looked at Phoebe. "You're right, I am going to call him right now." Helga stood up and ran over to her door.

"Now Helga, I think you should think this through." Phoebe stood up and ran right behind her.

* * *

"I don't get it Gerald, I love her! I always have loved her. I just don't understand why she hates me so much now." Arnold sat back and fall into his bed and Gerald grabbed a Yahoo soda from Arnold's mini fridge and sat across his red couch.

"Well maybe if she didn't cheat on you, I would have told you to go and get her." Arnold scoffed, "Gerald I already told you. That's what she told me but, I don't believe it at all."

Gerald shook his head and drank the last of his soda and placed it on the side table.

"That's not what I remember."

Arnold sat up and gave Gerald a confused look, "Gerald… what do you mean. 'That's not what you remember'."

Gerald laughed, "From what I remember you told me that she cheated on you with a 12th grader and that she now works at slausens in the alleyway… if you know what I mean." Arnold stood up and looked at Gerald and furrowed his brows."No… I DON'T remember that at all!"

Gerald's laugh then began to fade."Oh shit…"

Arnold opened his mouth to say something but his cell phone began to ring. Arnold looked back at Gerald and scoffed. Shaking his head he looked at his phone and the caller I.D. was unknown. Arnold answered the phone and put it by his ear and waited.

"A-arnold… it's me Helga." his eyes widened. "Helga."

"Let me finish, geez arnoldo."

Arnold chuckled, "Sorry Helga."

"There's something… I need to tell you." she sighed, "About last summer.."

Arnold turned around and grabbed gerald and pushed him out the door and slammed it shut. "R-reallly? What did you mean about last summer, because if its about what I did to you. I know I was wrong to have left, last minute and I wish I would have told you sooner and I wish I knew how long I-"

"ARNOLD, shut up. This isn't about you, i-it's about me and something that I mentioned last summer and I want to tell you…"

Arnold opened his eyes earnestly, " Y-yes.."

"I need to start by saying, I-I… I lo-" The call dropped and the ring back tone bounced loudly off the speaker.

* * *

Helga looked up from the landline phone and saw Phoebe with the telephone cord.

"Helga, I can't let you do this under these circumstances. If you do a confession… you don't know how he would react and right now. That is the last thing you need. Please be wise." She stared down at the dumbfounded Helga and sighed plugging the phone back in.

"Then how do you propose I do this?" She sighed and slid her long leg across the floor.

"I might have a couple of things in mind." Phoebe put her hand out and Helga took it with a smile.

The girls walked out and the phone blinked, One missed call... Arnold Shortman.

* * *

I hope you guys like it, Merry Christmas. I am working on another chapter before new years.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay Okay, I know I said I would write this sooner but so much happened and I got very busy but here is the next chapter.

Chapter Four: I'm sorry

* * *

Arnold ended the call and sat back and fell into his bed. He let out a sigh, _"how did I not know about this… she thought I was some asshole who stretched the truth to make her look like.. Like a…"_ Arnold angrily grabbed his pillow and growled loudly.

"...What am I going to do?"

* * *

Phoebe grabbed helga and sat down in her room.

She walked off, turning on a scented candle as she spoke,

"Look Helga I hate to take over your obnoxious attitude but…" she stopped and turned around and faced Helga.

Phoebe sighed loudly, "CAN YOU STOP HIDING YOUR FEELINGS FROM ARNOLD LIKE A DUNCE FOR ONCE?!"

Helga awkwardly fumbled with her sweater and looked down, shaking her head, 'no'."Phoebe… you know me. I can't open up to anyone, especially not how I have opened up to you. Do you realize how annoying I would be, _'Oh look at me, I am living the life with a shit family!_ '

"No, I don't want to drown in a stupid loser's pity." Groping her shoulders she began to pull her knees in. The room began to feel grim once again.

Phoebe walked up to Helga and pulled her out of her trance. And smiled, "You know I was in a funk like this when I was 9 once, and I I remember something that arnold told me…

Helga groaned and drew her knees in deeper, "No Phoebe…"

Phoebe continued, "You have a choice to make, you could either run away from your problems and hide from the world or you could go back to school and stand up for yourself and I responed with, 'I can't face the school…' and he made a greater point,

"If i can't face the school how would I be able to face myself."

Helga looked up and faced Phoebe and her lips began to quiver, "But he is so perfect, I can't just.."

"No, I won't let you fall into this hole again. I know you feel lonely even when there are hundreds of people around you. And that you are always afraid of what others might think of you. But, what you don't realize is that all this time Helga you not only have been "protecting yourself" but you also have been pushing away anyone who might even care about you."

Helga wiped the remaining tears on her face and chuckled, "When did you become so independently cohearent."

"The moment you stopped being the strong intelligent Helga that I know."

Helga's smile then began to fade, "Wait but what am I going to do about Arnold?"

Phoebe chuckled, "Just Talk."

* * *

Arnold's door began to open, "Arnold?"

Stella walked over to his bed and sat on the side and sighed, "Honey, you haven't left your bed since Gerald left. We had dinner ready for you and everything. Is there something wrong?"

Arnold sat up in his bed and looked at his mother, "I think Helga doesn't love me anymore Mom." He then dropped his face into his hands and slumped forward.

Stella's eyes furrowed and she walked over, removing his hands from his face revealing tear stains falling on his cheeks, "Honey, you know. Nothing good or positive will come from crying my love, you need to be patient and strong and positive. I know that deep down you hope that is not true and that alone should be enough to make you happy. The only way you could get to understand her is if you tell her to what happened and the situation you got into while you were away."

Arnold grabbed onto his mother's hand and gave a comforting squeeze. "I love you mom, I will try to talk to her tomorrow."

"Thats my boy. Now food is downstairs if you want it. And we made homemade ice creame and crepes." She planted a kiss on his head and began to decend down the stairs, slowly closing the door behind her.

Arnold looked at his phone and sighed, "Tomorrow."

* * *

Helga paced around in her room, sliding the robe across the floor, sighing she grabbed her phone and began to type.

 _-_ _ **"Arnold,**_

 _ **I know this is very odd but, I need to talk to you. I apologize that I had to do this in person and I am so sorry that I hung up eariler it was dumb and… lets just meet at the clubhouse at 11 tonight?"**_

Helga sat in silence and waited beside the phone and grumbled, "Why is he taking so long?"

Suddenly her phone vibrated, without hesitation she grabbed it and held her breathe with every point of her password.

1 new message.

* * *

Arnold looked at the phone and felt his stomach sink… "T-tonight"

Arnold nervously typed onto the phone.

 _ **-"Ok."**_

Pressing send he felt a cold shiver ride up his spine.

His Phone vibrated, - _ **"Okay, see you then."**_

* * *

 ** _11-pm_**

* * *

Helga grabbed her jacket and gave a salute to Miriam and grabbed the keys to her Dundai she got in and drove off. Once she stopped at a red light she grunted, "Ugh… I forgot how much I hated driving."

* * *

Sorry for the late update but a recent review got me writing. Thank you!

I will continue to write.


	5. Chapter 5

Guys! I got a PM from someone who truly enjoys this story and I feel so touched on how much they appreciate this story. I will continue the story. Enjoy.

* * *

The Patakis: Chapter 5

* * *

The cold wind hit the flow of his golden hair. He shivered as he began to climb down the fire escape. Walking silently to the side of the house he lifted the garage door and sighed. He never took his grandfather's Packard without asking before.

Arnold started his grandfather's Packard and pulled out and silently sped off. The lights of the lamp posts shined through the windshield while arnold drove by, "I wonder what we are going to talk about." Arnold hit a red stop light and sighed, "I don't think I'm ready."

Arnold silently, opened the packard and looked up to the century old tree. A light shined through the opening of the door and window. Arnold shut the car door silently and put his hands in his coat pockets.

"Here I go…"

* * *

...

Helga grabbed a nearby blanket and placed it on the ground and put a few candles around. She wanted to make this night special.

She was going to finally tell arnold how she truly feels and open up about everything that had happened. Helga stopped her thoughts to hear the footsteps begin to rumble on the ladder.

She held her breath as the golden cowlicks of hair sprouted into the door. She had forgot how much taller he had gotten and how handsome he became.

She picked at her shirt and gulped, "H-hey Arnold."

Arnold sheepishly smiled and looked at helga, "Hi, Helga… what… what did you want to talk about?

Arnold saw the blanket on the ground and sat beside helga, brushing his arm by hers.

"Arnold, there is alot of things that have happened since you have left and I can't really explain why im here but I am here so… I mean… I am sure you have heard that I'm doing things and uh."

Arnold bit his lip and looked down. "I- know."

Helga shot up and grabbed his hand, "Arnold I know there is alot of rumors that are spreading about me but, I just want you to realize that all this time I have kept a secret and I wish I never said this but, I did and now I had to live with this for the past few weeks and I want you to know...I am not having sex with anyone. I never did… I lied to you, I am so sorry. I just I wanted you to stay and I couldn't… I couldn't just watch you leave me and not know if you would ever come back so I said-"

Arnold placed his hand on her lips."I know…" Arnold smiled and looked at helga.

"I knew you'd, never do something like that. Especially to me. I just didn't know what to think and left and I feel like its my fault for not going after you.. I really… really care about you and all this time I couldn't take my mind off you Helga Geraldine Pataki."

Helga shivered and looked at Arnold, "I… I love you Arnold."

Arnold felt his blood freeze up and smiled, "R-really?"

"Y-yeah."

Arnold got closer to Helga and placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her closer to him. Closing his eyes he placed his warm lips onto hers. Helga sighed and deepened the kiss, and grabbed on his hair. Arnold grabbed helga from the waist and pulled her closer, deeper, feeling his emotions take over. He grabbed her and placed her on his lap and buried his hands into her hair.

Helga was overtaken by the moment and began to pull at Arnold's shirt.

 _They have gotten through many things like this before but, this was different. Arnold felt different… this was hot._

Arnold felt her shiver and pulled her onto the ground going above her, never taking his lips off hers. Helga chuckled and began to smile during the ferocious kiss.

Arnold noticing through a kiss spoke, "What's so funny."

Helga pulled away, "Since when do you act this sexy Arnold.." Arnold gave a half-lidded gaze, placing a kiss on her nose, "Since the moment I almost lost the most wonderful girl of dreams." He then snuck down for another kiss but stopped just above her lips and whispered, "I love you too Helga."

Helga's eyes widened and he stopped her from speaking and slammed his kiss unto her. She was caught by surprise and closed her eyes.

" _I can't believe this is happening."_ she thought.

* * *

…

Helga felt the cold air blow through the open door. She slowly sat up and looked around sleepily. "Huh..?" She then shot up and looked beside her to see a shirtless arnold. She then looked down and saw that her shirt and jeans were still on, Letting out a relieved sigh she shook Arnold, "Arnold, I think we knocked out." Arnold groaned and pulled helga back into the blanket. "Shhh."

Helga smiled and hugged Arnold, and began to slowly close her eyes. Arnold suddenly opened his eyes and pulled away, "What time is it?"

Helga grabbed onto Arnold and tried pulling him, "6 am maybe?"

Arnold got up and walked over to his shirt that was thrown on a chair nearby. "I have to go." Helga groggily ran her hand into hair and sat up once again. "Why, what's the hurry?"

Arnold turned slowly and gave helga a sheepish smile, "I might have left without telling my mom, and I took the packard."

Helga looked at Arnold annoyingly, "Why am I not surprised."

Arnold walked over to Helga and gave her a quick kiss on her head and smiled, "I'll see you at school later today. Go home and have a warm shower and get all of that spit off you." Helga shook her head and pushed him away. "Shut up."

Arnold grabbed Helga's hand and gave it a sweet kiss, "See you soon."

Helga sighed and let go quietly. Arnold then began to descend to the steps and onto the ground. She then felt her stomach sink again. I forgot we still had school today.

* * *

…

What is going to happen at school? Will they come out as a couple? What will everyone say?

Thank you for reading!

Leave a review!

-L.A.P. xx


End file.
